


Transcending a Name

by Drowmonk



Series: Transcending a Name AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Dysphoria, D slur, Domestic Violence, F slur, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbophobia, Misgendering, Multi, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, T slur, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Weiss Schnee, Trans Whitley Schnee, Transphobia, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: Weiss is exiled and disinherited by her father for being trans. Weiss puts on a brave face, but inside she's feeling alone and helpless. Can she find a way through this dark time in her life? When her roommate introduces her to two pretty Faunus girls, her life seems to be looking up. But will it last?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings if you missed the tags: F slur, D slur, T slur, deadnaming, misgendering, tranphobia, lesbophobia, homophobia, and Jacques Schnee is physically abusive of Weiss (thus the graphic depictions of violence warning, better safe than sorry, I don't think it's that bad but I choose to let people decide that themselves). This all happens in the prologue, after that it will get better. Jacques is a asshole.
> 
> If I missed anything you think needs tagged, let me know. I don't want to hurt anyone, and overall this is going to be a fairly fluffy fic. But I am working through my own issues with this work, so some things may not be comfortable for everyone.

“Father, you know I’m trans!” I shout in defiance.

“I know no such thing Wyatt!” Father retorts angrily, “when you started wearing dresses and insisting on being called Weiss I thought you were a faggot! But this? It’s like you’re trying to bring down the family name!”

I hear the slap on my face before I feel it. It doesn’t bother me, I’m an adult, there’s nothing father can do to me that matters. “A name you married into! I’m over eighteen, I can and have legally changed my name, I’ve been taking hormones in secret for years.”

His face is nearly crimson with rage, “no son of mine will be a tranny faggot! Bad enough Winter is a dyke! You’re disowned! I was going to send you to Atlas Academy, to learn business and take over the company! Instead you can join the other dregs of society at Mantle University! After four years of living with animal filth you’ll come crawling back to me for forgiveness!”

I narrow my eyes, “would mother really approve of disowning me? Also, you can’t force me to go to a college I don’t want to!”

He grins, no humor in his eyes, “but I can Wyatt, you see, mother doesn’t care about you, or Whitney, or Winter. She’s handed her accounts over to me. And here you thought you were clever having her be your cosigner on your personal accounts.” he leans in, towering over me, “you have no money without my say so. Every Lien you spend from now on comes from me, and me alone.”

“You monster!” I yell before thinking, his hands grab me and throw me to my bed, he rips my dress off before I can get my breath back.

“Says my freak son! Look at you! If you don’t go to Mantle University, I will take all the clothes from your closet, strip you naked, and throw you outside to fend for yourself! Everyone will see your faggot breasts and shriveled penis! And I mean everyone! I’ll call every paparazzi I know and tell them when to catch a perfect new scandal!” He stands back up, “oh there will be some PR mess to clean up, but when my actual daughter Whitney supports my decision to oust you, and it comes to light that Willow cheated on me and you’re not really my son at all, it’ll all blow over. But you? You’ll have to live, humiliated and penniless, or you’ll die in a alley after being raped if there is justice in this world.”

He turns to leave, before he exits the door he turns back to me, “think carefully Wyatt. I won’t be so kind if you ever talk back to me again.”

I throw the shreds of my dress off and pull the covers over my head, crying. Fuck! He really could do this! I still have to obey him, at least while I’m in this house. Maybe once I’m in Mantle, I can find a way out of this trap, get my money back, my savings.

There’s a knock on the door. “Not now Klein!” I moan more than shout, my voice hoarse.

There’s a pause, then the door opens the narrowest of cracks, “It’s me sister.” Whitley. It had to be the one person I swore to be there for no matter what.

“Come in and shut the door!” He obeys, quickly shuffling in and looking awkward in the dress father makes him wear. I feel bad for yelling at him, but I have my own issues to deal with.

He looks down and sees my dress, then looks up at me with sorrow in his eyes. “I heard everything sister, I’m so sorry. I had hoped if he accepted you…” That he’d accept that “Whitney” was his only son, not me, “I’ll do everything I can to get you help in Mantle. As the new heir to the Schnee power company I can probably sneak you something to help, a few thousand Lien for hormones and the like.” He looks down, ashamed, “I wish I could do more.”

I get up and pull him into a hug, tears coming down my face, “you’re the best brother I could ask for Whitley. One day we’ll take this family back, we’ll save mother and return Winter to her proper place. We’ll get rid of father once and for all. Until then you need to be strong. Hiding doesn’t make you weak, or mean you don’t have pride in the man I know you are.” I pull back and hold his face in my hands, “we’re family, nothing father can do will change that.”

He smiles wanly as he wipes a tear from my face, “I know sister. Be strong too, I can survive father on my own, and I’ll have Klein with me. Go and thrive in mantle, defy him, excel, and become the most beautiful and smart woman to ever graduate Mantle University.”


	2. First Night On Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss meets her new roommate who drags her to a glorious gay gala, where she meets two beautiful Faunus girls, who take an immediate interest in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to address some stuff Jacques mentioned that may have been unclear in the last chapter. When he said that Willow cheated on him and Weiss is a adultery baby that was just a lie he was going to tell the media (Weiss knew this and didn't feel the need to think about it).
> 
> Specific triggers in this chapter are body dysphoria and mild humiliation elements. Also smut. There is smut here. Oh lord.
> 
> Also, it should go without saying, but I'll do so anyway. This is a college AU so everyone is over the age of consent.

I’m barely unpacked in my small dorm room when the door opens to a loud crash and another girl comes in, arms loaded with suitcases and a duffle bag. “Hey roomie! Mind giving me a hand? My arms are kinda getting tired here!”

I rush over to help, I notice she’s a cat Faunus, her orange tail is a bit of a giveaway. I do like the gold rings she has on it, very stylish. “Did you grab everything at once? You’re allowed to make multiple trips you know.” I say in what I hope is a playful and not scolding manner, “I’m Weiss by the way.”

She grins at me, “I couldn’t wait to unpack everything! I’m Neon! Nice to meet you Weiss! Glad they picked someone pretty to room me with! I love the hair! I’m a sucker for pixie cuts! What color are you gonna dye it? I think I’m gonna go pink next! My hair is just about recovered from the last time I bleached it!”

This girl is very loud, oh dear. “Actually it’s naturally white like this. Family trait, like your tail, only I’m not a Faunus. Not that there’s anything wrong with that!”

She tilts her head at me, “never met a Faunus have you? Where’d you grow up to have that happen? We’re everywhere in Mantle, Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo. Only place I can think where you wouldn’t meet us on the reg is Atla-” She looks shocked for a second, “Oh, my, Gods! You’re Weiss Schnee! I thought you looked familiar! I have to say you’re much better looking as a girl! Again, that hair is to dye for! Get it? DYE for?! Seriously, you should totally dye it if you get the chance! I’m so jealous you won’t ever have to bleach it!”

Well at least she’s not freaked out by me being trans. But then the number of rainbows on her luggage was a bit of a tip off she wasn’t straight either. “Thanks, it’s nice to not be hiding who I am anymore. Even if it wasn’t really the way I wanted to come out.”

“Ugh, I know right? Where does that awful father of yours get off on dead naming you all the time? I can’t imagine what it was like growing up with him! Never mind that though! You’re free girl!” her eyes light up, “we should party to celebrate! I know a sorority that’s having a party tonight for all the freshmen! Menagerie house is holding a queer ladies night tonight! We should totally go! I’ll be your wing woman, you’ll be get to hang out with other queer ladies, it’ll be great! I won’t take no for an answer! It’s party night!”

I don’t know if I’ll like the party, but I don’t want to upset my roommate for the rest of the year on the first night. If I go tonight I can say that I tried the party thing once and it wasn’t my scene. It’ll make the rest of the year easier. “Okay, but we need to change if we’re partying tonight. This is not my party dress.”

She grins at me, “that’s the spirit! I’ll change too! I’ve been dying to go to a party like this!” Without waiting she pulls off her tank top and pulls down her shorts, I turn around, she might not be modest, but I’m still nervous changing in front of people. I grab my glittery blue dress from it’s hanger and head into the bathroom to change.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The party is as loud as I was afraid of, but at least I don’t feel afraid, and the ladies are all gorgeous, just as happy to not be around men as I am. Neon has been forcing me onto the dance floor, flirting with other girls as often as she shoves them my way. It’s sweet, and annoying, and honestly I may take her up on these parties again. But Gods know I’ll never tell her I’m enjoying this.

I manage to get away from the dance floor while Neon break dances in her miniskirt, tube top, and heel-wheeled sneakers. Honestly it’s impressive. I look over to see a couple of girls making out, one has black hair, dark skin and cat ears. The other has a long ponytail, the kind I wish I had, curled at the end, and as I watch them kiss her large freckles turn pink. Wow, that’s really cool. The cat girl pulls back for a second and makes eye contact with me, then when I blush she smiles and winks at me, before going back in. No lack of confidence on that girl.

“Weiss! There you are!” Neon almost knocks me over as she hugs me, thankfully the wall stops us from falling into a pile. “Great party right? I live for this gay shit!” she leans in close to my ear, whispering, “by the way, I totally could hook you up with that cat girl in the corner, the one that just winked at you? That’s Blake and her partner is Ilia, they’re both really hot, really poly, and really ready to mingle tonight!”

I push her gently away, “I’m not sure I’m up for that Neon! I just got disowned by my father, sent off to college like they used to send off daughters to nunneries, and while this has been fun I don’t feel like having a one night stand with two other ladies!”

She looks disappointed, “really? Oops, I kind of already sent word to her that you’d be down to head back to her and Ilia’s place tonight to unwind! I’ll go with you! That way you won’t feel too threatened!”

I sigh, this is my life now isn’t it? Being dragged into one crazy thing after another by a crazy queer Faunus girl. “Fine, but I’m not promising to have sex, I’ll hang out and we’ll see what happens.”

She smiles, “That’s the spirit! C’mon, I’ll introduce you three!” Neon half drags, half skips us over to where Blake and Ilia are making out, Blake’s cat ears swivel towards us and she pulls away from Ilia who looks like she’s in a daze, her spots still pink.

“Hey, Neon and Weiss right? I’m Blake, and this is Ilia, my partner.” Ilia waves at us shyly, and I swear when she looks at me her spots get brighter, must be the lighting, “word has it you’re down on your luck Weiss. Want to talk about it at our place? It’s quiet, and we won’t hold you to anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

I turn to look at Neon, “just how much have you been telling everyone while you were dancing?”

She waves her hands in surrender, “I swear, I haven’t had time to do more than make out with more pretty girls than I ever have in one night before!”

Ilia nods, “It’s true, Neon didn’t tell us. But when the heiress to the Schnee dynasty gets enrolled at Mantle? And outed as trans? And comes to the gayest party on campus? Word gets around Weiss.”

I sigh, “right, of course. I’m sorry Neon, I’ve just had a bad run of trusting people lately.”

“Don’t worry about it Weiss! Let’s go to Blake and Ilia’s and wind down! I think you are partied out, amiright?”

Blake smiles, “these parties aren’t really my scene either. And I know what it’s like to have your trust betrayed by someone you care about, who should love you back.” Ilia narrows her eyes, her skin turns crimson and she takes Blake’s hand, comforting her, “thank you Ilia. Enough of that, let’s get out of here!”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting such a nice house as student accommodations, I love the garden out front!”

Blake looks slightly bashful, “thanks Weiss, it’s not that big of a deal. Really.”

Ilia winks at me, “she’s just embarrassed that her parents are like, totally rich. It’s one of the perks of dating Blake.”

Blake playfully slaps Ilia’s shoulder, “oh my gods, stop! I don’t want anyone treating me different, not because I’m a Faunus, and not because of my money.”

I shrug, “I used to be rich until like, a month ago, so you’re fine there. And I have worked hard to undo my father’s racism. I think being trans helped honestly, if he was wrong to hate people for being like me, he was wrong to hate people for being born a Faunus too.”

“What do you mean you ‘used to be’ rich? Just because you’re not the heiress anymore?” Ilia asks confused.

I sigh, “my father, in his bigotry, managed to strip me of my private accounts. I have no money he doesn’t let me have, or that-” I hesitate, it’s not my place to out my brother-“Whitney can smuggle me. Did you know he threatened to strip me naked and toss me to the curb in front of dozens of news crews? When I say I hate my father I want you to understand the depths of that hatred and where it comes from.”

Blake’s eyes are filled with rage, “okay, I already hated him. Now I want to set him on fire.”

Ilia has gone red again, “not before I stab him in the dick.”

Neon looks nervous, “so! Let’s head inside and cool off yeah! Oh! We could play a game!”

Blake shrugs and leads us into the living room and we arrange ourselves around on the couches and chairs. “What kind of game did you have in mind?”

Neon grins, obviously glad in the topic change, “we could play truth or dare! Great way to get to know each other and get some safe teenage rebellion in!”

I smile, “I like that actually, I never got to play growing up. Between growing up like a boy and having to be prim and proper I never got the chance. What are the rules?”

Blake smiles, “I’m game if you are. Typically if you fail a dare or not say a truth there’s a forfeit, usually something bad, but not so bad that it makes you divulge all your secrets or will make you do any dare.”

Ilia nods, “I think we have a big bottle of lemon juice I was going to use for making lemon bars. We could take shots from that as the forfeit. Harmless yet horrible.”

We all agree and Ilia sets us up with shot glasses and a giant bottle of lemon juice on the table. “Okay, so as the guests I say Neon and Weiss should get to ask first. We’ll go clockwise around the table from there.”

Neon looks delighted, “okay, Weiss, truth or dare!”

Lovely, already getting asked, “truth.”

“You’re gonna regret that! I make much more fun dares! Okay. How often do you masturbate!”

I feel my face immediately flushes red, “Neon! Fuck!” I reach for the lemon juice, then stop. “No, y’know what, fuck it. Every other day at least. Which is perfectly healthy thank you!”

Blake looks like she’s impressed, “you’ll get no argument from me, I think a healthy relationship with your sexual desires is a good thing.”

I’m still hot in the face but feel better not to be judged for this, “Thanks, anyway, my turn yes? Neon it’s payback time, truth or dar-”

“Dare!”

Of course she would, I don’t want to escalate this too much, but I still feel Neon’s question was too personal. Fuck it. Payback is a bitch and so am I, this is going to be painful for Neon, “I dare you to not talk unless you’re answering a truth or giving a challenge for the rest of the game.”

Neon’s jaw drops and she’s about to say something, then doesn’t, realizing she’d fail her first dare if she protested. Instead she crosses her arms and glares at me. I smile and lean back into my chair, this is fun, and I got Neon to be quiet!

Blake tips a imaginary hat to me, “Well done Weiss, that was devious. Okay, I know everything about Ilia already, and I want Neon to squirm some more so Weiss, truth or dare?”

Fuck, again already? I guess it makes sense. “Dare.”

Blake smiles, “wrong choice. I dare you to only take dare for the rest of the game.”

That’s allowed? Oh shit. I simply nod and hope Ilia takes some mercy on me and asks Blake or Neon something.

She thinks for a moment, looking at Neon and then me, she smirks, her spots briefly turning pink “Weiss, I dare you to wear nothing but that pretty dress for the rest of the game.”

“Seriously? Ugh. It wouldn’t be bad if I was cis! But you’ll see my- I have a- it’s really embarrassing!” I’m sure I’m as red as Ilia when she’s mad at this point.

Ilia nods down the hallway, “you can change in the bathroom down the hall on the left.”

I narrow my eyes, “fine. But I’m coming for you next Ilia.”

Her spots glow pink again, and she blushes, “I look forward to it.”

That’s interesting. I wish I could enjoy thoughts of revenge. But after stripping out of my heels, panties, tuck, and bra I put my dress back on and cringe at the obvious bulge in the front of my crotch. It does feel nice to have my penis free like this, but gods, I hate being this exposed. I try and force my penis into a tuck without undergarments, and that only makes it get hard from the excitement of the game paired with my touch. Now it’s even more obvious. Fuck me.

I give up and head back to my seat and cross my legs to hide as best I can. I couldn’t bear to look at everyone’s faces when I was walking back, I could feel my penis jiggle and rub against my dress as I walked. Gods this is humiliating. And I can feel my dysphoria really start to kick in too.

Neon looks like she’s going to explode, “It’s my turn so I can talk right? Weiss you’re a goddess on earth and you look amazing! Ilia! Truth or dare you fiend!”

Ilia raises a hand, “is she allowed to talk about non-challenge things? I think she should take a shot for failing the dare.”

“I’ll let it slide.” Blake and I say at the same time, we give each other a nod then turn to Ilia who sighs in resignation.

“Okay, I don’t want to be called a coward after what Weiss just did, dare.”

The glee on Neon’s face is a sight to behold, “oh you’ve done it now! For embarrassing my roommate and almost making her cry, for the rest of the game you have to play naked.”

I try to feel bad for Ilia as she blushes and goes through a whole gamut of colors on her skin, but then I remember she’s the reason I’m currently hiding my penis under my leg. I’m glad Neon has my back, she’s obnoxious, but I think we’ll be friends anyway.

Ilia finally settles on her normal skin tone with a huge blush and pink spots. I expect her to back out and take a shot of lemon juice, but she just stands up and quickly removes all her clothes. Then she sits back down and covers herself looking as embarrassed and humiliated as I do.

I turn to Blake, “It’s my turn and since Neon has gotten revenge on Ilia for me, -thanks by the way Neon-, Blake, truth or dare.”

Blake shrugs, “I’m not afraid of a little humiliation, dare.”

I smile, “good. Ilia is your partner right? Sit on her lap facing us, then until you’re dared again, you have to let her touch you and your clothes however she wishes. Even if that means she removes them.”

Blake just shrugs and sits on Ilia’s lap, causing her to squeak in surprise. She recovers quickly and I see her grin now that Blake is hiding most of her body she’s free to fondle her partner. She starts quickly and pops Blake’s breasts out of her crop top and gently runs her hands over the soft skin.

Blake sighs in pleasure even as a blush creeps up her beautiful brown cheeks, “okay Weiss, you can only take dares remember? Sit with your legs apart and your hands at your side until your next dare.”

Gods damn it, I feel like this is getting out of hand. It doesn’t help that as I comply it becomes very clear between Ilia and Blake I’ve gotten very excited. Having an erection has been called pitching a tent, it’s never been more apt as I helplessly watch a triangle push its way out of my lap.

I try to focus on Ilia, but that just means I can’t look away as she puts her hand down Blake’s shorts, “Neon, truth or dare?”

Neon thinks for a moment, oddly silent, “nope! I’m out! It’s been fun you three! But I can see where this is going, and Weiss, you’re still beautiful and you can call me if you need to leave, no matter when okay? But I think you’re in good hands here, have fun!”

With that Neon rushes out the door giving me a thumbs up and a wink on the way. I look over at Ilia and Blake, and I snort when I see Ilia paused with her hands awkwardly halfway down Blake’s pants and cupping her breast.

Blake turns her head around to Ilia, “so, want to skip the pretense and start making out for real?”

Ilia goes pink, “only if you catch up and get naked too.”

I watch transfixed as Blake pulls her top over her head, then she stands up and Ilia yanks her shorts and panties down, before pulling her around and in for a kiss. I’m hypnotized by this beautiful sight, I never thought I’d get to see something like this in person. I’m feeling like a third wheel when Blake and Ilia stop to look at me and Blake gestures for me to join them.

I start walking and that’s when I notice how hard I’ve gotten, I look at the other two girls and I see them looking at it too. I am about to cover myself when Ilia’s spots go even brighter and Blake licks her lips, then she looks me in the eyes, “you don’t have to hide Weiss, you’re sexy as hell and I’d love for you to join us.”

Fuck it. You only live once! I don’t think I’ve ever taken a dress off so fast in my life. I leave it in a puddle on the floor and move in behind Blake and start kissing her back, her moan of pleasure delights me. Then I feel a hand on my hip, pulling me closer to them, looking down I see it’s Ilia, I move to kiss Blake’s shoulder and make eye contact with Ilia who has started kissing Blake’s breast.

Blake meanwhile has her hands full with Ilia, one hand busy down low where I can’t see from my angle, the other is on the back of Ilia’s head, encouraging her. I grin against Blake’s beautiful dark skin and reach around to cup one of her breasts, my other hand reaches down to the warm wetness between her legs. Blake lets out a gasp and I feel like my face is going to crack with how much I’m smiling. I made Blake make that sound, that was something I did.

I press myself closer to Blake and Ilia, the feeling of my skin on hers is heavenly, our sweat making us slick and we slide as we move around. Blake rolls forward and breaks off from me and Ilia, to our mutual dismay. She grabs us by a hand each, “bedroom. Now.”

She turns and practically drags us to her room, her boots clicking on the wood floor, she looks amazing as we follow behind her, I look over and see Ilia is just as transfixed as I was. She sees me looking at her and she smiles and winks at me. Once in the bedroom Blake half tosses, half leads us unto the bed, she quickly yanks her boots off and moves over to us on her knees. “You’re both so beautiful,” she intones seductively before reaching down and moving us so that we each have a leg between her legs, her knees touching our groins.

I turn my head and start kissing Ilia, her lips are soft and she smiles as she returns the kiss. I’m so distracted by Ilia I gasp in shock when I feel warm wetness over my nipple. I look down and see amber eyes looking at me in pure lust and I moan as she sucks hard. I reach over to hold Blake’s head down with one arm and with the other grab Ilia’s hair and pull her deeper into our kiss. I feel someone’s hand on my other breast and feel Ilia moan into my mouth, reacting to something Blake’s done.

This is crazy. This is heaven. I never thought it’d feel this good. I feel a hand on my penis and I lock up, pleasure and dysphoria fighting for priority. I moan as I break off from Ilia and look down to see Blake’s hand on me, stroking me up and down, the sensation should feel familiar, but having another woman’s hand there feels weird. Ilia reaches over and joins her, petting the head of my penis with her fingers.

It’s too much. I can’t. 

I pull away and back up and curl into a ball against the headboard, “I’m sorry I can’t it’s… too much. I- my- my penis doesn’t feel right. She feels wrong. I’m sorry.” I tuck my head into my knees, trying to hide as much as I can.

I turn away and feel gentle hands on my back and brushing my hair, I turn to see concern and sympathy on Blake and Ilia’s faces. Blake smiles at me, “hey, it’s okay, this happened pretty fast, we didn’t talk about what you’re comfortable with, that’s on us.” She looks over at Ilia who nods, a silent question answered. “We can take you home if you want, we’re not judging you. Your feelings are valid.”

I feel tears stream down my face, my throat getting tight, “h-hold me? I don’ wan’ to leave.”

Blake and Ilia move as one and gently guide me under the blanket, Blake snuggles next to me on the right, Ilia on the left. They hold me as I cry. Good going Weiss, you had to have a panic attack just because two pretty girls touched your cock. I’m glad they’re holding me. But at the same time I feel so humiliated and dirty. Wrong. Penis is wrong.

I breathe, that’s not right. My body is mine, it doesn’t look like Blake or Ilia’s, but that’s not a problem. I have a dick. It doesn’t make me less of a woman. I see Whitley smiling at me as I remember trying on one of his dresses for the first time, how good that felt. Valid. Real. I pull Ilia and Blake closer to me as my eyes feel like lead is pulling them shut. I’m going to be okay.


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss feels humiliated and dysphoric. Can she pull back some control and feel like herself again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in this chapter; body and gender dysphoria, some bdsm mentions.

They call it a walk of shame. Apt. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so humiliated. Two beautiful women were making love to me. And I freaked out and ruined the night with my dysphoria. Good going Weiss.

It feels like everyone on campus is laughing at me behind my back as I make my way back to my dorm. Certainly I look ridiculous, messy hair, no makeup, short dress meant for parties, and stubble I hope to the gods isn’t visible thanks to my hair color and skin tone. Blake and Ilia offered to give me a ride home. I should have taken it. No matter how awkward it would have been. This was a stupid idea.

I manage to get back to the dorm without getting more than a few embarrassing cat calls. I sigh and lean against the closed door, taking a breath to calm myself.

“Weiss! How did it go!” Fuck. Neon is here. I forgot. Damn it.

“It was fine.” I lie, like a liar, lying.

Neon doesn’t look impressed, “you’re not a very good liar. What happened? Are you okay? Your eyes are puffy. DID THEY HURT YOU?!”

Her protective rage forces a laugh out of me, “no Neon, they didn’t hurt me. I just… It’s embarrassing. I don’t want to talk about it okay?”

She crosses her arms, “fine. As long as you’re okay. You’d tell me if they did something they shouldn’t have right? I know we just met yesterday, but you’re my roommate, and that means we’re going to be like sisters while we’re here. And I protect my sisters!”

I smile despite myself, “yes. I’d tell you if they did something wrong. They were lovely. I just. Look I don’t think I can talk about this. I’m going to clean myself up and we can talk about literally anything else after that okay?”

Neon nods, “okay. Go take a shower or a bath or whatever you need girl!”

I grab a comfortable top and skirt to change into and head into the bathroom. After closing the door I hold back from crying, gods that was awkward. I strip down and start the hot water, I try and fail to ignore how my body looks. I can see every hair on my belly and chest, I really try not to think about how my penis feels every time it touches my thighs. I need to shave everything, I need some control.

I slip into the bath and start removing every bit of hair I can find, under my arms, on my arms, my legs, my chest, my belly, oh gods my face, and I trim around my pubes too. I wish suppressants and hormones did more, I should look into permanent removal.

I start draining the water and switch to shower mode, the water rushing over my body feels amazing with my hair all gone. So of course I get an erection. Fucking perfect. I try and masturbate to get it over with but as soon as my hand is on it I flash back to Blake touching it the same way and feel a knot in my stomach. I breathe, trying to calm myself. She’s my penis, she’s a lady like me, focus on the pleasure. Try as I might I can’t get comfortable, and she deflates on her own. Small mercies.

I get out of the shower and clean the drain of my hair, I don’t want Neon to have to deal with that. I dry off and look at myself in the foggy mirror. Gods I wish I had longer hair. Fuck father for making me keep it short like a boy should. I sigh and get changed, feeling better with the way my skirt feels over my newly smooth legs. Neon waves happily to me and I force a smile and wave back. I sit down at my vanity and start applying my makeup, maybe that will help calm me down.

“So Weiss, any plans for today? Classes don’t start until after the weekend, so we could totally party it up again tonight!”

I pause, brush in my hand, how do I phrase this to not insult Neon while making it clear I absolutely do not want to be in public right now? “I honestly don’t feel like partying after last night.”

I look over and Neon has that concerned look again, “I know you said you didn’t want to talk about what happened, but it seems like it really shook you. You don’t have to go into details, but I’d like to help you through this.”

Under the belly shirts, and party girl antics, Neon cares. I feel tears start forming in my eyes, fuck! At least I hadn’t started my eyeliner yet. I turn myself in the stool to face Neon fully, “I think I fucked up last night Neon. We were getting hot and heavy, and I was really enjoying myself. Gods I can’t believe I’m talking about this! Then Blake touched my- the way my- I didn’t feel right. I ruined the moment.”

I can’t talk more as I start crying in earnest, Neon rushes to pull me into a hug and just holds me, she strokes my head and whispers in my ear, “you did nothing wrong. It’s okay to not be okay. If Ilia and Blake don’t understand that, then they don’t deserve you!”

I snort a laugh, snot coming out my nose grossly, “they were great, they offered to take me home. Gods, I don’t know if I can ever look them in the eye after last night Neon.”

Neon pulls back and looks me in the eye, completely serious look on her face, “hey. You did nothing wrong. Your feelings are valid, and I’m sure Blake and Ilia feel terrible right now about how they made you feel. You don’t have to talk to them ever again if you don’t want to. But I can talk to them for you if you want. Let them know you’re not mad at them. Do you want me to do that? Is that going to help you?”

I sniff back another tear and nod, “could you? I want to clean up and be alone for a bit.”

Neon smiles at me and rubs my shoulder, “of course! I’ll stay out of your hair, at least two hours, if you need more time, just put something on the knob!” she thinks over what she’s just said, “I really wish that wasn’t associated with sex! It’s a useful signal for all sorts of stuff!”

I snort a laugh and Neon seems pleased. I give her a last hug as she leaves, I feel better already, and she’s right, I didn’t do anything wrong and I’m probably blowing this whole thing out of proportion. I try and focus on the good parts of last night, the way Blake winked at me at the party, the way Ilia’s spots turned pink when she was kissing me. I feel a sudden pain in my groin as I get hard again. Fuck! No! Not now!

I try and calm myself before she gets out of hand, but she’s straining against my tuck, the base of the shaft is trying to force her up, the tuck is holding her down. I breathe and focus, calm thoughts, easy does it. With effort I manage to get her to calm down. I sigh and flop onto my back on the bed, I hate this. I hate having this chunk of meat constantly threaten to ruin my mood.

I wince. That’s not fair to her, she isn’t the problem. Or at least it isn’t her fault. She’s a part of me, and as long as I am stuck with minimal funds, she’s going to stay a part of me. I’m not even sure I want to have surgery to change her, such a drastic change to my body, no matter how much I want the end result, terrifies me. 

I want to do something identity affirming. Something bold. Something that would piss father off and make me happy. I think about how Neon dresses, shorts and skirts that barely go to mid thigh. Tops that leave her belly exposed and her bra showing. I wouldn’t be happy showing that much skin, but that’s the attitude I’m looking for. I smile remembering the way she has her nails painted in a rainbow. That gives me an idea.

I grab my phone and shoot a text to Neon, “hey. Can I use some of your nail polish? I don’t have the colors I’m looking for.”

I get a text back almost immediately, “omg ofc u can! i want 2 c it wen its dun gurl!”

Somewhere my tutors are cringing at Neon’s texting style. I find it so very on brand for her, “Thanks, I promise not to make a mess. :)”

She replies with a series of multi-colored hearts and some rainbows and princess emojis. I shake my head and start carefully going through her nail polish colors. I find the three I’m looking for and I get to work, this is going to be fantastic.

\------------------------------------------------

Neon gasps when she comes home and I show her my work, “that’s amazing! I love it! Trans pride represent girl!”

I smile, I like what I’ve come up with too. Blue on my thumb and pinkie, pink on my index and ring fingers, and to better piss off father white on my middle. The trans flag on my hands. “Thanks Neon, I just thought about how much I like your in-your-face style and really felt like validating myself and saying fuck you to my father at the same time.”

She grins, “fuck yeah! Queer rights! Fuck the patriarchy!” She holds her hand out in a fist, I meet it with my own. I squeak when she pulls me into a hug, “I love you girl!”

I hug her back, “I love you too Neon.” She pulls back and I love that I have a friend to room with. She’s nothing like I would have chosen for myself, but maybe that makes her exactly what I need in a friend.

She rubs the back of her neck, “oh, and I talked to Blake and Ilia. They’re really upset they caused you to feel so bad last night. Ilia says if you feel like talking she could share some stuff with you.” She pulls out a piece of paper, “here’s their numbers, if you want to talk to them. I’m totally here for you either way, but I think you could use some closure if nothing else.”

I stare at the numbers, I don’t feel as awkward as I did this morning, but it was still humiliating. Waking up and feeling more dysphoric than I have in years. I sigh, I should see what Ilia has to say, I owe her that, since she touched me and that was the trigger for my freak out. I look up and nod to Neon who gives me a double thumbs up.

I pull out my phone, and after entering them both into my contacts I text Ilia, “Hey, this is Weiss. I saw a coffee shop on the main quad. We can meet there tonight at six if you want to talk. Just you.”

Ilia replies quickly, “of course. That makes sense. I’ll be there. Thank you for trusting me. I’m really sorry about last night.”

I sigh, “not your fault, I have Issues.”

“So do I Weiss. That’s why I want to talk. You’re not as alone as you think.”

I don’t know how to take that. I tell Neon where I’m headed and she says she’ll be out at another party tonight and to not wait up for her.

\------------------------------------------

I get there early and yet I see Ilia has gotten there before me, I see her nursing a cup of tea in a corner away from other people. I order a small hot chocolate and join her, “hey Ilia, thanks for coming alone. I don’t know if I can look Blake in the eye right now.”

She smiles wanly and nods, “that’s understandable. After this morning I wasn’t sure you wanted to see either of us.” she looks down at her tea, “after what we did I wasn’t sure we deserved to see you.”

I’m taken aback, “you did nothing wrong, I just sometimes have issues with my body, and it just set me off last night. It wasn’t personal.”

She winces, “yeah, I know. Better than you think.” she sighs and looks up at the ceiling, “I know it’s not really the same, but I have something similar. Most of the time I’m perfectly fine and really happy being a woman. I like my body, I like how it feels. But sometimes, if someone penetrates... I get pulled out of myself. I feel wrong, like that shouldn’t be there. So when you pulled away last night, I saw myself in that moment, and I felt like I had really crossed a line. I’m so sorry Weiss.”

She looks back at me and there’s tears in her eyes, I reach over and hold her hand, her spots turn pink, “hey. It’s okay. You didn’t know. I forgive you.”

She looks at me, eyes shining, “just like that?”

I smile, “just like that.”

We hold hands for a bit, when she calms down she looks at our hands and smiles, shyly, her cheeks going red and her spots almost glowing pink, “I know this is probably too much, but I’d really like to kiss you now.”

I can’t help but smile again and I move around our table so I’m sat next to her, never letting go of her hand. I brush a stray hair out of her face and lean in to kiss her. She moans as she returns the kiss, I taste lavender from her tea. We get lost in the moment together. This is really nice.

I pull out of the kiss, and cup her cheek, “so does this mean we’re dating? Last night wasn’t just a quick fling for you?”

Ilia barks a quick laugh, “I guess so. Usually it’s Blake that has a metamour,” at my confused expression she explains, “a metamour is the partner of your partner. Like paramour. If you decide you want to date Blake too, we’d be a polycule, though by some definitions you and me dating while I’m with Blake constitutes one already.”

I smile and give a quick kiss on her lips, “I like that. Metamour. Sounds like a great band name.”

Ilia giggles and rests her head on my shoulder, “yeah, I guess it does.”

We chat for a while and promise to hang out again soon. I practically skip back to my dorm. I have a girlfriend! I know I have a goofy grin on my face, but I don’t care. I’ve never been this happy to be wrong about someone. Maybe I’ll try contacting Blake later, but for now, I like Ilia, she gets me.

I’m so distracted I almost run into someone outside the dormitory, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” I look up and I nearly gasp, Winter!

She looks down at me, eyes hard to read behind the sunglasses, her hair styled in a exotic undercut and tight bun, “obviously. Tell me sister, why are you so happy? I wouldn’t have expected that after what father did to you.”

I roll my eyes, “it’s good to see you too. I can tell you all about it in my dorm room. I’m happy you’re here!”

Winter follows along, stately and dignified, just like I remember her. Basically the opposite of Neon. She sneers a little at Neon’s side of the room and then focuses on mine, a critical eye looking everything over, then she settles on me, and looks at my hands crossed over my lap, “you really want to test father don’t you?”

I smile, “he’s already threatened me with the worst he can do. I have friends now, it’s too late for him to follow through in any way that can hurt me.”

She glances at Neon’s decorations, “I assume miss rainbows is one of these “friends,” are you sure of that friendship. A Schnee must always be cautious, the prettiest roses hide the sharpest thorns.”

I sigh, “yes, I’m sure. Neon is a great girl, she’s at a party right now but I assure you she’s a true friend. She’s nothing like the sycophants we grew up around.”

Winter is about to say something when there’s a knock on the door, I look to Winter and she simply raises an eyebrow for me to open it myself. I go and open the door to find a tall blonde woman in brown and orange biker leathers, holding two coffee cups in her hands, “can I help you?”

She grins, “not really princess,” she looks over my shoulder and smiles, wide and open, “I thought I’d find you here my ice queen!”

I turn to see Winter blushing, trying to keep up her cool and calm facade, “thank you Yang, this is my sister Weiss. Weiss, this is my girlfriend Yang. I’ve mentioned her in my correspondence to you.”

I invite Yang inside, and she kisses Winter on the cheek while handing over the coffee. I could melt at how cute this is, they’re such a contrast to each other. Yang turns to me a big smile on her face, “so Weiss, how’s college treating you? Are you settling in okay?”

“I’m doing quite well actually, I was just telling Winter that my roommate is amazing. I’m going to be fine here.”

Yang smiles even wider, “that’s what I told Winter. But I’m still glad we checked on you, I know transgirls face challenges I never will, especially without support. But I’m glad you have a supportive roommate you can rely on.”

Winter has regained her composure, “Yang, I can talk to my own sister. But I do approve. If you’re really sure this Neon girl is trustworthy.”

Yang looks at Winter sideways, “I bring you coffee and kiss your cheek and you call me Yang? What happened to sunshine?”

That brings a blush back to Winter’s face and she completely fails to keep calm this time, “I told you that’s a private name! Sometimes I wonder if you simply delight in embarrassing me.”

Yang takes a long sip of her drink then kisses Winter’s cheek, and she goes even redder, “maybe I just like it when you punish me later.”

I cough, this is getting to be too much of a insight into my sister’s love life, even if I’m enjoying seeing her flustered for once, “I can see you two need to have a private talk. Feel free to come back anytime you two!”

Winter nods, and tries and fails to look dignified as she pulls a grinning Yang behind her, “we will talk more later Weiss. Right now I have to deal with this brat.”

Yang stage whispers to me as she exits the door, “that means she wants to use the whip tonight!”

Winter and I share a blush as the door closes. Then I laugh as I hear a thump in the hall and the unmistakable sound of a passionate kiss in the hallway. I’m glad Winter has a girlfriend that can get her to let loose in a healthy way. Heavy boot steps fade away and I sigh as I start changing into my nightgown. Time for a early night. Here’s to a even better morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wild Elderburn appears! I won't add them to the list of couples, as they aren't a focus, but I like the pairing and thought I'd include them.


	4. Getting Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has been going steady with Ilia, but has been avoiding Blake. This tension can't last if she wants to keep her new girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers are dysphoria and some awkwardness.

I’ve settled into my relationship with Ilia, and we’ve even managed to mess around in my dorm a few times without triggering either of us (as long as it’s my hand it seems to be fine). I smile as I run my hand over her sleeping cheek, her mouth twitches and she sighs as she opens her eyes, “hey princess,” she mumbles adorably, her spots briefly going pink.

She sleepily pulls me closer and I kiss her nose, “good morning sleepyhead. Sleep well?”

She moans into my shoulder, “yeah, I did. You’re warm.”

I smile and kiss her forehead, “you’re adorable,” I’m glad Neon found her own hookup last night so I can be intimate with Ilia, then I sigh as I look at the clock, “hey, I’d love to stay here in your arms all morning, but we need to shower and get ready for classes.”

She pulls the covers over her head, “nooo! More snuggles! Less struggles!”

I roll my eyes and get out of bed, making Ilia try and grab for me as the blanket falls from my body, “you can stay here if you like, but I for one intend to ace my classes and graduate top of the class!” I put my hands on my hips and pose dramatically.

Ilia giggles and goes pink again looking at me, “says the girl standing naked in her dorm room, looking sexy as hell I might add.”

I wink at her before heading to the bathroom, “I know how good I look! We can save time if we shower together. Just saying.”

As expected that finally gets her to wake up all the way and we giggle as we get the shower started. Ilia starts by lathering my body with soap, I moan as she teases me with her hands. “Ilia… easy there. I don’t want to be late for class.”

She giggles and squeezes my butt, “I’d make it worth your time.”

I groan and move us around so I can start washing Ilia’s beautifully long hair, “I know you would. That’s the problem.” Ilia sighs as I massage her scalp, “you have such beautiful hair, I’m jealous.”

“Really? I like it short, it’s cute! But if you would like it better long more power to you. Honestly long hair is a pain, you know how long I’d have to shower if you weren’t being a amazing girlfriend and washing it for me? A long time!”

I giggle and start rinsing out the shampoo, “I guess so. Good thing you have a girlfriend to wash your hair for you huh?”

She nods, “and a partner. Y’know, I’d really like it if you would talk to Blake. You don’t have to date her too, but it’d be nice if my girlfriend and my partner were actually talking to each other.”

I groan as I finish with her hair and she turns around, “Ilia, do we have to have this talk while we’re naked?”

She crosses her arms sternly, “you won’t have it when we’re dressed, so yes. Seriously, I feel like I’m cheating on her when we’re together, and cheating on you when I’m with her. This isn’t how Polyamory is supposed to work.”

I sigh and lower my head in shame, “I know. I guess I just wanted to have you all to myself? I’m jealous Blake lives with you, you share a bed sometimes, you’re both cis and Faunus, and I’m a broke former heiress with a dick you can’t even touch without triggering me.”

She pulls my chin up and kisses me lightly, “hey, none of that. I like you just the way you are. I’ve been with Blake longer, sure. We’ve helped each other through stuff I couldn’t imagine ever doing alone. But you’ve been amazing in the little time I’ve known you. You’re defiant, you came out to your homophobic father knowing the possible consequences, you have put his racist thoughts from your mind, and you’ve done it all with barely anything to show for it. I know you’re going to go on to do great things Weiss. I want to be there cheering you on while you do them. But that means you have to at least be comfortable being around Blake. It’s okay if you can’t be, but I’d really like to be with both of you.”

I pull her into a hug, “that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. Okay. I’ll try talking to Blake, but I want to do it away from you? I don’t want her to have to feel like she needs to like me because you’re there. I’ve been pretty shitty and have been ghosting her while dating her partner.”

She nods and turns the shower off, “I wasn’t going to mention that, but yes, you have been a little shitty to her. I don’t think it’s irreparable, but you do need to start by talking to her and you both need to air out your frustrations.”

I sigh, “message received. I’ll text her a meet up later today okay? After our classes.”

She nods and gives me a quick hug before we finish getting ready.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Blake glares at me from across the table, “glad you finally decided to talk to me. I was *this* close to texting you myself when Ilia finally convinced you.”

I hang my head a little and have the decency to blush, “I know, I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you. At first I felt weird for the whole freaking out and ruining the threesome thing. Then I felt awkward for dating Ilia. Then I felt awkward because it’s really been too long for me to not talk to you. And you can stop me any time.”

She smiles and takes a sip of her tea, “no no keep going. I want to see how far you can dig your hole.”

I cross my arms and huff, “rude. I’m not used to having to apologize okay? Not really a thing at home. Between mother being… away, and father being father. I never really had anyone care enough about me to need a true apology and not just guilt it out of me.”

She nods, “okay. I forgive you. But just this once. Try and do better okay? Not everyone is like your family.”

I sigh in relief and slump a bit, “thank you. And I will. Ilia has been helping me, making me feel loved and normal. Sorry for taking her away from you.”

She shakes her head and smiles, “don’t worry about it. She’s very impressed by you. And she isn’t impressed by most girls, trust me. The way she talks about you, how her spots light up when she thinks about you, it’s made me feel compersion for the first time in a while. Usually Ilia feels it about my boyfriends and girlfriends.”

“Compersion?”

“Right, you’re new to the whole poly thing. Compersion is the feeling of joy in seeing your partner, or partners happy with someone else. It’s like the opposite of being jealous.”

“That sounds… really neat actually. I’d like to get there with you and Ilia. I’m not sure if I can handle seeing you two make out in front of me yet. But this is part of who Ilia is, and I’d like to be a full partner in her life.”

Blake shrugs, golden light from sunset making her dark skin glow beautifully, “it’s my night to have Ilia stay with me. No commitment, but you’re welcome to join us for dinner.”

I swallow my feelings of jealousy and focus on how happy Ilia will be if I can share this part of her life, “okay. I’ll meet you at your place tonight.”

\--------------------------

“Okay, Neon, how does this look?”

Neon, bless her, has been my sounding board for the fifteen outfits I’ve tried, “Weiss, you look totally fine! Seriously! What’s the big deal anyway? They’ve both met you before, you don’t have to impress them! Just be yourself!”

I groan and flop onto my bed, “I know! Ugh! It just feels different? Like, I’m going to their place as Ilia’s girlfriend! And I’m basically signing up to be a third wheel, and I don’t know how I feel about that! So I’m trying to look nice to compensate for feeling really awkward!”

Neon sits next to me and places a hand on my shoulder, “you really like Ilia don’t you?”

I blush and look at Neon, her kind face is a blessing right now, “I really do. I don’t want to mess this up, but I feel possessive of her? I know that’s not healthy for a poly situation, but it’s how I’m feeling right now.”

“Hey, you’re allowed to have these feelings. Maybe being in a poly situation isn’t right for you. Maybe this dinner will help you with these feelings and it’ll turn out you and Blake can share Ilia just fine. Either way you’re valid, and I’m going to be here either with congratulations or a pint of ice cream!”

I smile and pat her thigh, “thank you Neon. I’m glad we’re friends.”

She smiles and helps pull me off the bed, “me too! Now get out there girl! You don’t want to be late!”

“Okay, okay! I’m going! Wish me luck!”

\---------------------------------------------

Ilia looks radiant as she invites me in, her spots seem to be stuck on pink, and it makes me feel wonderful seeing her so happy. Ilia seats me on her left, with Blake across from me so we can both be next to our mutual lover. 

Our conversation stays safe and casual, the food is delicious, a mix of spicy meats with buttery bread rolls for after. Ilia is pink and smiling the whole time, her hand often resting on my thigh under the table, or if it’s busy she uses her feet to keep contact. Blake grabs the plates and kisses Ilia on the lips as she leaves. I feel a twist of jealousy but focusing on Ilia’s happy face mutes it. Ilia is happy, she is with her girlfriend and her partner.

As the sink turns on Ilia turns to me, a wide smile on her face, “Weiss, I don’t know how to say this. But this is the happiest I’ve been in years. Thank you for being here with me, us.”

I smile back, “seeing you so happy is making me happy. I’m sorry it took so long to get here.”

She shakes her head and pulls me into a kiss, “don’t be. Everyone has to come to terms with things in their own time. We kinda ambushed you at the party to be honest.”

“It’s fine. I’m trying to live my best life. And I’d like you, and Blake, to be a part of that.”

Blake comes back the the kitchen and kisses Ilia’s forehead, “so did we want to go relax in the hot tub?” Ilia nods, and Blake turns to me, “you’re welcome to join us if you like.”

I blush, “I uh, didn’t bring a suit… actually I don’t own a suit would be more accurate. Finding something that hides my… me, Is really difficult.”

Ilia nods in sympathy and pats my thigh as Blake thinks for a moment, “well, I have a extra pair of swim trunks you could borrow, and honestly a bra is fine up top, the tub is inside and private.”

I wince, “I appreciate the offer, but there’s a reason you’ve never seen me wear pants. I can do it, but ever since I’ve accepted myself it feels wrong. I know lots of women wear pants, but I don’t, I don’t like it.”

Blake nods, “okay. Well I won’t make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Ilia and I are gonna get changed, we’ll bring you a towel. No pressure, if you want to leave you’re welcome to, but I’ve gotten to know you more and I’d like you to stay tonight, if that’s something you’re interested in.”

Ilia kisses my cheek as she stands up, “hey, no worries okay? I want you to be comfortable, I like you just the way you are.”

I nod and force a smile as they head up stairs to get changed. I feel my breath coming ragged and force myself to calm down. They’ve seen me naked and didn’t care about my having her down there. They wanted to have sex with me, and even use her. I can do this. I nod to myself as I head to the bathroom to strip down to my underwear.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Towel wrapped around myself I find Blake and Ilia cuddling in the water, they smile at me as I approach. I’m nervous, “hey, is it okay if I stay up here for a bit. I feel shy all of a sudden.”

Blake and Ilia share a smile and nod, Ilia turns to me, “sure, and we talked it over, and we thought you might be nervous if you joined us. So we decided to do this.” Ilia stands up and I gasp in shock at seeing my girlfriend naked and wet before me, her spots turning pink. Blake stands up too and is just as nude, completely at ease. I’d assumed they were wearing strapless tops and the water was concealing their bikinis.

Blake smiles at me, clearly enjoying teasing me, “see? If we’re nude, we figured you had nothing to worry about, plus we have less laundry to do after too.”

I try to keep eye contact but my eyes keep drifting down the forms of the two beautiful women before me, one light brown the other darker, the water looking like stars on their skin. “I, uh, I.” I take a breath and close my eyes, “I’ll be right back, I feel overdressed suddenly.”

Blake and Ilia share a chuckle as they sink back into the water, “we’ll be here!” Ilia calls after me.

In the hall I drop the towel and start taking my underwear off. I feel weird being naked in Blake’s home, and with my penis free she decides now’s a good time to get erect, thinking about the two beautiful women in the next room kissing and cuddling in the warm water. Smooth skin sliding over each oth- Okay brain! That’s enough of that! Don’t make it weird.

I wrap myself again, my penis is tenting the towel, but I sigh and push on as I gather my undergarments and head back in. Ilia and Blake smile at me as I put the clothes down. I feel my face heat up with them looking at me and I drop the towel before I lose my nerve and quickly slide in the tub to hide myself. 

I sigh and relax, the warm water over my nude body feels amazing, and it’s hiding everything important. I slide over next to Ilia and we share a chaste kiss, “this is great, thank you two for being okay with my body.”

Ilia giggles, “I think I’ve shown I’m more than okay with how you look! But you’re welcome.”

Blake nods and pats my hand over Ilia’s shoulder between us, “you’re a woman. What’s between your legs is not important.” she leans back and cuddles in next to Ilia, “now lets just enjoy ourselves.”

I nod and move in to cuddle Ilia too, enjoying the flustered gasp and for the first time her whole body is bright pink. “you’re right Blake, this is great.”

Ilia looks like she’s having a lesbian stroke, Blake looks at me and she seems to agree with me as we both kiss her cheeks and Ilia exhales like a tea kettle. We all share a laugh and enjoy the rest of our date.


	5. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is getting along with her girlfriend's partner Blake, and things seem to be going well. But the return of Jacques Schnee into her life could bring everything crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS FIRST!
> 
> This chapter took a while to write, and that's largely because it's not a fun chapter. Weiss gets assaulted (not too bad, but it could easily be triggering for people). So that in mind, things in this chapter include: Sexual assault, deadnaming, and misgendering. 
> 
> Those are the big ones, but I'm sure I'm forgetting some, so just read the main tags above as well. It's considered bad form for a writer to spoil their own story, but I throw that out the window for things like this. Weiss gets out okay, but it's not pretty even when she escapes, and the fallout is going to continue past this chapter. I don't know when I'll have the energy to post more, gods know I took long enough for this one. So if you want to not read this chapter I totally understand and am happy you are prioritizing your own well being.
> 
> For everyone else that decides to read this, thank you, and I hope you find it engaging.

I smile as I walk with Blake to meet up with Ilia at their home, I’m glad we can be casual like this now. It was awful before I opened myself up to them both fully. Turns out Blake and I have a lot in common, and not just coming from money. She hasn’t told me any details, but I can tell she’s also had to deal with physical and emotional abuse too.

She turns to me, “so Weiss, any plans for tonight? Neon lined up any parties for you?”

I chuckle, “thankfully no. She knows the only parties I’d go to involve you and Ilia. So I’m free tonight if you had somethin-” my phone rings, the tone I set for Neon, “speak of the dark god, hold on. Yes Neon?”

“Weiss! Thank goodness you’re okay!” her voice is shaky, out of breath, “someone was here! They took all your clothes and left a note, it sounded really bad!”

My blood runs cold as a vice clamps on my heart, “what did the note say?”

I can hear her start to panic, “I’m not reading this out loud! There are words here I promised my friends I’d never say again!”

Blake is looking concerned, I hold my hand up to forestall any questions, “I’ll be right there. Don’t panic, I can handle myself.”

I hear her sniffle, “I know Weiss. I just, I knew your father was horrible, but this?”

Like a rock in a pond I feel my stomach sink, of course it’s father, “I’ll be right there, and I’m going to sort this out.” I manage to say it without stuttering. My voice sounds wooden even to me.

Blake looks really worried now after I’ve hung up, “what’s wrong? Is Neon okay? Did someone hurt her?”

Only having heard my side she’s confused about what is going on, “it’s my problem. Tell Ilia I’m sorry I can’t meet tonight. I have a family matter to attend to.”

She looks me in the eyes, searching, “okay. But if this is about your father I’m here to help, Ilia will be too.”

I nod as I walk away, this is bad.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I read the note again, hoping it will read differently.

“Wyatt. I’ve had your wardrobe confiscated for your own good. Your tranny habits stop now. Meet the men I’ve sent at the address at the end of this letter if you know what’s good for you son. You should look like a proper Schnee even if you’re among the animals. Also, I know you’ve been dating below your station. You need to break up with the lizard girl, or things will get worse for you.

-Your concerned father, Jacques Schnee”

“Fuck!” Is all I can say as I crumple the note.

“Weiss?” I look over and see Neon looking small and scared.

I sigh, “I’ll be fine Neon. I just need to go to this meeting and if it goes well I’ll have my clothes back no issue.”

“But the note? It didn’t sound like he planned to give them back to you.”

I shake my head, “he’s pissed I’m happy. These men I’m supposed to meet just work for father, they won’t have any agenda beyond getting paid.”

“How are you so calm about this? I’m freaking out!”

“It’s how my father does things. I grew up like this. I had hoped I’d be able to be more free here, but apparently I need to adjust my expectations.”

Neon looks angry suddenly, “adjust your? Fuck that! We’re gonna fight this!”

I smile at her enthusiasm, “easy there! First I should go to this meeting. Then we can overthrow the most powerful man in Atlas.”

She grumbles and crosses her arms, “I don’t like this. It feels like a trap in a spy movie.”

I shrug, “probably is. I have to go though, and based on the address you shouldn’t go with me.” I wince, “it’s a humans only hotel, I’ve been there once before.”

She narrows her eyes, “now it REALLY feels like a fucking trap! He knows your only friends are Faunus! Weiss, don’t go, please! I think this could be really bad for you!”

“Neon, I have to. Trust me. Ignoring the fact I’m wearing the only dress I have left, leaving these men hanging will only make father angrier.”

“Fine! If you’re going to be an idiot about this I’m texting Ilia and Blake! We might not be able to go inside, but we’ll be waiting with Blake’s car to take you home. And if it gets really bad we’ll storm in there, laws be damned!”

I sigh, “fine, it’ll be easier to take things back here with a car anyway.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Despite my words earlier I’m nervous as I walk into the hotel, one of the bellhops comes over immediately, “Schnee? Follow me, your associates are waiting for you downstairs.”

I nod and follow behind him. He takes me to the elevator and pushes the button for the basement. His face is a cold mask, unusual for a person the same age as me. He gestures for me to exit as the doors open into the dimly lit hallway, “down the hall to the left.”

I don’t like this, the hallway is full of cleaning supplies and I notice the stairs are a fire hazard with how many of them just so happen to be positioned to block the door. My only way out is to push past those, or wait for the elevator. This is bad. I turn to call the elevator when a voice comes from down the hall, “don’t do that master Schnee! Your father will be displeased if you do!”

I curl my hand into a fist and then relax it, looking the part of calm aristocratic grace. It’s a act I’m well used to. I walk down the hall and through the open door at the end, I fail to not jump as it closes behind me. I see three men in dark suits, none of them look like they have a sense of humor.

“Wyatt Schnee, we’re here to-”

“Weiss! My name is Weiss, legally, and by choice. You will refer to me as such.”

He shrugs, “very well sir. Weiss, we’re here to deliver a message from your father. Henceforth you are to dress like a proper man, to that end we have removed all female clothes from your dormitory and need only what you are wearing to finish the first part of our job. The second part is this suit on the table, once you’re wearing that you’ll be free to go and enjoy your education.”

I narrow my eyes, “I’m a woman, do not call me sir, ma’am or miss will suffice. I have no intention of handing over my clothes to you, even if you are sent by my father.”

He grins and I feel scared, “he said you might resist ‘ma’am’, and said if that’s the case we are to remove your offending garments ourselves and leave you to sort out what a proper Schnee does when left naked in a basement.” He looks me up and down and I fold my arms over myself, “I have to say, you really do look like a woman, oh well. Off with the dress lads!”

I feel hands close on my arms as I struggle to get away, my dress is ripped off without ceremony followed quickly by my underwear and heels. I cross my legs to hide myself as best I can, arms still locked in the grip of my attackers, “there, much better. Now are you going to continue to resist, at which point we will leave you here, as you are, and you can make your own way home. Or are you going to be a good boy and do as your father says?”

I cry as I stop struggling, “I’ll be a good boy sir.”

He nods, “I knew you were smart, we’ll leave you alone to get dressed sir.”

They exit the door I entered through, and I crumple to the floor, holding myself tight. Gods this is bad, that father would do this? I shiver as the cold gets to me, I stand, resolute. This is the last time father will ever humiliate me! I pull on the horrible suit, much as I dislike wearing pants, leaving here naked would be worse. No underwear. Asshole! I’m forced to feel the rough cloth on my penis, the sensation clearly intended to trigger my dysphoria, and it’s working.

A knock on the door pulls me out of my head, “master Schnee! Are you dressed yet? We have a schedule to keep.”

I sigh, “just a few minutes, this is a three piece suit, not a t-shirt and jeans! Wearing them properly takes time.”

“Understood, but do be quick about it sir.”

I finish getting the suit on and put on the shoes I find as well. I can barely tell I have breasts in this, I feel like I’m looking at myself from the outside. Like I’m someone else, this body isn’t mine, I don’t know this man dressed in a suit. “I’m ready.”

The door swings open and the leader nods in approval, “very good sir, it seems you do remember how to be a proper man after all. Follow me.”

I’m led down the hall to the elevator, the two men that stripped me follow in behind me, I don’t like having them there, but I have no choice. I just need to get to the ground floor, Ilia, Blake, and Neon will be able to help me if I can get to them. Instead of hitting the button for the lobby my captors press the one for the penthouse suite. Shit. Think quickly!

I “trip” myself and catch myself on the button panel, hitting several buttons including the lobby. The leader turns to me in anger, “foolish boy! Be more careful! We are on a schedule!”

I nod meekly, “yes sir, sorry sir, it won’t happen again.”

I hold me head down, eyes on the floor, I can track where my captors’ feet are and see that the two behind are just far enough to not stop me if I’m quick enough. The doors open to the lobby and the leader quickly moves to press the door close button, but I’m already moving around him. Shocked by my sudden move they don’t stop me as the doors close behind me, but not quite, a hand reaches for me, it slips off the suit jacket and I hear the chime of the doors opening again. 

I don’t risk it and start running for the exit, the bellhop from before sees me and moves to stop me. Bad idea. As he reaches for me I don’t slow down and punch him in the gut on my way past him and I push through the double doors, the sound of my would-be captors hot on my heels.

I see Blake’s car parked just where they had it, and run to meet them. I see Ilia and Neon get out, “No! Get back in! We need to go now!” I practically shove Ilia into the back seat with me as Neon gets in front and Blake doesn’t hesitate to burn rubber as the men try to pull the door open, thankfully I’ve locked it and we get away.

I’m breathing heavily and I feel a mix of panic and relief. The sense of not being myself comes back, the feeling of the cloth on my penis is making her feel weird, wrong. I feel Ilia’s warm hand on mine and I look over to see concern on her face, “Weiss. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

I take a calming breath as I shake my head, “not physically. I don’t want to talk about it. I need to get changed, I can’t wear this.”

Ilia nods and I feel relief, I’m going to get out of this suit soo-

My body goes rigid as pain erupts all over my body, it feels like needles all over me! I start ripping the suit off, Ilia helps, soon I’m naked and no longer in pain. I cover myself and Ilia gives me her jacket before throwing the remains of the suit out of the window.

Blake looks back at us when we’re at a stop light, “what the fuck did your father do to that suit? You looked like you were electrocuted!”

I nod, “I was. Fucking bastard knew I’d run, thankfully he didn’t have those thugs use it when I was running away.”

“We’re almost home. Ilia, stay with Weiss. Neon and I will bring you some clothes to wear.”

I feel tears on my cheeks as I cry, “thank you for being here. I don’t know w-what I’d d-do-”

Ilia hugs me and rubs my shoulder, “shh, it’s okay, we’re here, we’re not going to let him hurt you anymore.”

\---------------------------------

Blake is on the phone with her parents, trying to secure me legal aid, Ilia is holding me close as Neon paces nervously. “Look dad, I know domestic abuse isn’t the White Fang’s focus, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. I know, I know, these cases are hard to prove. Thanks mom, I’ll be waiting for their call.”

She turns to us, “good news is mom knows a good lawyer that can help, bad news is she’s in high demand because of it.”

I shrug, “maybe taking on a Schnee, for a Schnee will attract her attention.”

Neon stops pacing, “how can you be so calm about this? You were sexually assaulted on the orders of your father just over an hour ago!”

“Neon, I’m not calm, I’m in shock. I know this is bad, but I can’t feel it right now.”

“Don’t people usually not know their in shock?”

I shrug again, leaning into Ilia, “this isn’t the first time father has hurt me, I have a pattern I fall into. I’ll freak out soon, it’s not gonna be pretty.”

Ilia hugs me closer, “I’ll be here for you Weiss, okay? We all will. You’re not alone anymore.”

I sniffle, “thanks. It means a lot to have you with me. More than I can say right now.”

Blake sits beside me, Neon next to her, “of course, and we’re not going anywhere. We’re going to fight this together.”

I start sobbing as the reality of everything hits me, father had me assaulted, stripped naked and humiliated! My throat closes up as I heave, I feel warm comforting arms around me, I cling to them harder than I’ve ever held anything in my life.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is trying to recover from the traumatic events of yesterday, but trouble isn't waiting for her to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing huge this time, just some recounting of the events from last chapter. So nothing too bad, but just be prepared for Weiss to have to deal with this for a while yet, her father isn't going to make this easy for her.

Skipping class seemed like a good idea at the time, I didn’t want to be anywhere public after yesterday, Ilia wanted to stay with me, but I insisted she go to classes like normal. I regret that now, as I’m barely reading the book I have in my hands when I hear a knock on the door to Ilia and Blake’s home. I open the front door thinking it’s Neon and immediately try to close it, but the cop on the other side shoves it open and grabs me. “Weiss Schnee, you are under arrest for the assault of Lapis Smith.” I feel cold metal on my wrists as I’m cuffed and dragged out of the house, “anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to legal representation, if you cannot afford-” I tune him out, I can’t believe this is happening. Lapis must be the bellhop father hired. Oh gods.

\- - - - 

I’m sitting in a cold metal chair, in a cold interrogation room, cuffed to a cold metal table when a well dressed man walks in, holding a file I presume to be my case file. “Hello Weiss, I’m detective Ebi, I have some questions for you.”

I shake my head, “I’m not talking without my lawyer present. Please get me a lawyer.”

He shrugs, “fair enough, I’ll just lay out what I know then; you entered the very fancy hotel, were led to your meeting, then approximately 15 minutes later you run out of the elevator and assault Lapis Smith before fleeing the scene of the crime with three faunus, we identified them, and two of them have criminal records and the other is your roommate.”

He looks at me expectantly, “I. Want. A. Lawyer.”

He sighs, “fine. But you’re only making this harder on yourself, I only have Lapis’ side right now. But if you don’t want to tell me yours you can go into the holding cell until your lawyer gets here.”

I’m led to a holding cell next to one with a blonde monkey faunus, he’s leaning against the back wall of his cell with his eyes closed. After detective Ebi leaves he opens one eye, then both and grins at me, “hi I’m Sun! What’s a high class lady like you doing in a cell like this?”

At least he seems nice? “Weiss, and I’m being charged with assault. I was only-”

He holds up a hand, “don’t talk about what happened, the cops aren’t around, but they’re listening yeah? Trust me, not my first time in a cell.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it!”

We enter a comfortable silence, I rest on the cot and Sun starts humming a tune. This is bad.

\- - - - -

“Ma’am you can’t just walk in here!” I’m woken from my apparent nap by a cop shouting.

“The hell I can’t! Have you even given my client water? Food? How long has she been in that cell? Oh, she was conveniently in the interrogation room during lunch?”

I see a tall blonde woman in a brown and rust red suit stalking her way through the precinct like she owns it, the cops are all withering at her admonishments. I can’t help but smile, Sun looks over at me, “friend of yours?”

I shake my head, “I hope so.”

She gets to my cell and gives me a very charming smile, “Weiss Schnee, I’m sorry it took me so long to get here. Had to fight off your father’s lawyer first, given what the Belladonnas have told me, to say he’d have a conflict of interest in your case is a understatement. I’m Robyn Hill.”

I sigh in relief, thank you Blake, “pleased to meet you. I have a lot to tell you about. In private.”

Robyn nods, “I need a private room to talk to my client, and if you so much as think about recording us, I’ll bury your precinct in so much red tape they’ll have to buy a storage facility to hold it all.”

After being led to another interrogation room and being cuffed to the table again, Robyn starts talking about what she knows, “I’m not gonna lie to you, this isn’t good. They have you from three angles punching that bellhop. Considering there are only three cameras in that hotel’s lobby I find it odd they all just happened to be pointing at you, but the cops don’t seem bothered by that. And also there’s no footage from the basement, just you getting out of the elevator, then back in with those three men, and no audio. Funny that a rich hotel just so happened to have so many things needing repair at that time. So, I need details on exactly what happened to you in those fifteen minutes.”

I groan, “that is bad. My father had taken all my clothes from my dorm room, and left me a note saying to meet his associates at that hotel. I brought my girlfriend, her partner, and my roommate just in case I needed help, but they couldn’t enter the hotel since it’s humans only. Once I was in the room the one man-” I clear my throat, “he told me to-” I start shaking and grip the table.

“Hey, hey, easy, they’re not going to hurt you again. I know the basics from the Belladonnas, but I do need you to be strong for me okay sweetheart? I need to know your side of things or I can’t help you. I’m sorry, I know this is hard.”

I nod as I hold back my tears, “he told me that I needed to hand over my clothes and that father wanted me to be a ‘proper man’. I refused, and the other two grabbed me and stripped me naked!” my voice breaks as I start unloading everything, “I was terrified and humiliated! I agreed to put on the suit they brought for me because if I didn’t I was going to be left naked to fend for myself! I made a break for it as soon as I could and the bellhop tried to stop me! I couldn’t slow down! I had to get away or- I don’t even know what they were going to do to me!”

“Gods.” Robyn looks furious.

“T-then, in the car as we were pulling away, they activated something in the suit, and it started electrocuting me! I had to strip naked again to get the pain to stop!”

“Where’s that suit now?”

I wince, “Ilia threw it out the window of the car. I have no idea.”

“Shit. That’s going to make this harder. Not your fault, I wouldn’t have wanted that near me either. But now it’s just your word against your assailants. I don’t have to tell you the statistics on how that plays out in court, especially with trans women.”

I start breathing quickly, this is real! I’m going to jail for assault and my father won’t see a minute in prison for what he ordered those men to do!

I feel a hand on my shoulder and flinch, Robyn backs up and looks at me in sympathy, “easy, breathe deep for me, focus on breathing in, deep breath.” I try and it comes in bursts at first, “that’s it, keep going, I’m not going to let them hurt you, breathe.” I manage to take a full breath and slowly exhale, I do it again a few times and manage to calm down.

“Thank you.”

She nods at me, “of course.” she winces, “but I still have more questions about that day for you. I need to know everything you remember.”

I nod wiping away a few tears, “go ahead.”

“The men that stripped you, did they do that under orders from your father or were they acting on their own?”

“Father told them to, they said if I didn’t comply I was to be stripped and left to make my way home naked. They said if I put on the suit I’d be free to go back to school, but then they hit the button for the penthouse in the elevator. I faked tripping so I could hit the lobby button, that’s when I made my run for it.”

Robyn smiles, “quick thinking, good for you. I’m glad things didn’t get worse. The hotel isn’t being cooperative, I have my team working on getting more footage and audio from them right now. I’m going to do everything I can for you Weiss, if I can reasonably argue you were scared for your life when you attacked Lapis, if I can convince the court that you were acting in self defense then it’ll be just a matter of taking your father to court on sexually assaulting you through his men. This is going to get worse before it gets better.”

She pulls out a camera from her suitcase, “to that end, can you show me where they grabbed you? Are there any marks from the electrocution?”

I shake my head, “no marks from that, I’m a bit tied up here, but my upper arms are where they grabbed me. I didn’t see any bruises.”

She hums, “I have to check though, if I may?” she extends a hand to my arms, waiting for permission. I nod and she pulls the sleeve down, she must see something because she snaps a few photos, then repeats it for my other arm.

She turns the camera’s viewfinder to face me, I’m shocked, I couldn’t see it from my angle but there are clear bruises on the back of my arms from when I was held and stripped. His thumbs must have dug in when I struggled. “I didn’t know it was that bad. I got dressed quickly, even Ilia, my girlfriend, didn’t really see my arms before I got dressed again.”

She nods, “this will help though. I hate that you went through any of this, but having physical evidence of the attack helps back up your side of the story. I’ll try to get you out on bail, just stay strong for me okay? I’m going to do everything I can to help you.” She doesn’t say it, but we both know that having those photos might not mean anything if father’s lawyer convinces the court I had those bruises put there by my friends to incriminate my father.

I sniffle, “thank you, I don’t have access to my money, father froze my accounts, but I’ll find a way to pay you.”

She waves her hand, “worry about that later, after I’m done, if this goes the way I want it to, you’ll have more than enough money to pay me and my team. If not, well, I can be flexible on payment. Don’t worry about that, just focus on keeping it together and staying safe, okay? Don’t be alone, it might not be a arresting officer next time.”

I bark a laugh, “yeah, my father is a fucking asshole.”

She grins, “I can’t repeat that in court, but I agree.” she sighs then knocks on the door to the interrogation room, “she’s ready to go back to her cell. And get her some lunch for goodness sake!”

Detective Ebi comes in and shakes his head, “miss Hill, I’m not a monster I had a uniform warm something up.”

“Good. Now my client needs rest and won’t be answering any of your questions without me being present is that clear?”

“Yes ma’am. Loud and clear.” Detective Ebi leads me back to my cell and Robyn bids me farewell after she sniffs my lunch (checking for poison?)

“Thanks for the lunch, detective.”

He waves me off, “don’t thank me. I didn’t hear what you said, but I was watching from the other side of the glass. My job is to protect people, and I’ve clearly failed to protect you. I hope Robyn wins this for you.”

With that he leaves, Sun is still in the other cell and grins at me, “warm lunch and a cop that’s not a complete ass hat? I’m getting out of here tomorrow, what lottery numbers should I pick? Because you clearly are blessed.”

I roll my eyes, “I grew up with money, but I wouldn’t call myself blessed. Growing up with a homophobic and transphobic father will make being a trans pansexual difficult.”

He grimaces, “okay, yeah that would suck… wait, what are your pronouns again? I didn’t offend you by calling you a lady earlier did I?”

I bark a laugh, then fall into a giggle fit and nearly choke on my food. “Oh my gods! That’s the sweetest thing! I’m glad I pass well enough you think I was born this pretty!”

It’s his turn to roll his eyes, “so I got it right then? Cool! I hate misgendering people.”

I nod as I take another bite, “thanks, you’ve been a ray of light for me in this dark time. So thank you.”

He grins wide, “that’s always my goal! I get arrested for a misdemeanor and try to make the best of it! Met some of my best friends this way!”

I raise an eyebrow, “in a prison cell?”

“Sure! I even got my boyfriend Neptune to try it once! He wasn’t as thrilled about it.”

“You get arrested intentionally?”

He shrugs, “okay, maybe I just can’t help but talk shit to cops when I’m walking around and they throw me in here to shut me up.”

“Because that clearly works so well.”

“I know right? Now I get to make them more annoyed and I don’t even have to go outside!”

I shake my head, “you’re one of a kind Sun. A regular anarchist.”

“Oh no, no no no no! I’m just a guy that doesn’t know when to shut up.”

I giggle and lay down on my cot leaving the empty food tray to be picked up later, “whatever the case I do mean it. You’ve been kind to me, and I won’t forget it. If I get out of this situation, look me up, I’ll get you a nice paying job so you won’t have to make a living annoying cops anymore.”

“Thanks, but I’m just doing what any decent person would do.”

I shake my head, “I’ve met dozens of ‘decent’ people that would have looked the other way tonight. You’re kind and good, don’t lose that.”

“Not gonna let me go without a compliment huh?”

“Nope.”

“Fine. To make us even, it’s nice to have a pretty lady as a neighbor for the night.”

“You’re not exactly chopped liver in the looks department either Sun, nice abs by the way.”

“You’re impossible!”

I hear him trying to stifle a laugh as we both get ready for bed. Maybe this world isn’t all bad, if people like Sun, Ilia, Blake, Neon, and Robyn are fighting the good fight for it. I need to too, not just for myself, but for those not as fortunate as I am. I need to win this for them too, because if I’m this close to going to jail for defending myself, countless others are already there, and more are dead. I’m going to make it my life’s mission to save people like us, count on that father.


	7. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets out of holding on bail, but will she be able to return to a normal life after what her father has put her through?

“I can’t believe you went to that hotel alone!” Winter admonishes me as she picks me up, walking to her car, I bow my head and try not to focus on my new ankle monitor, “do you have any idea how badly father could have hurt you?”

“I know, but I had to assert myself! I couldn’t just stand by out of fear!”

“Well now father will really have it in for you, he’s not going to play nice anymore! I never wanted this for you! Gods, I told you to keep quite about your identity for a reason Weiss!”

I shake my head, “and I couldn’t keep living a lie in that house! I had a sibling to look after and they looked up to me! I couldn’t disappoint them the same way you did to me!” The harsh words come out before I can think them through, stopping both of us in our tracks next to Winter’s car.

Winter looks stunned for a moment then pulls herself to look calm, I’ve seen her make this face to father, “if that’s how you feel I’ll drop you off at school and I can leave. I wouldn’t want you to be around someone so loathsome.”

I get in the car as my gut feels like a rock landed inside it, “Winter, I didn’t mean it like that.”

She looks back at me, then starts the car, “yes. You did.”

We don’t say anything else on the way to my dorm. I’m such a asshole.

\- - - - -

“Welcome back roomie! I’m so glad you’re okay!” Neon practically knocks me to the ground as she hugs me in hello. I smile despite myself.

“Thanks, I’m not in the clear yet, and it’s going to be long fight, but I’m glad to be home.”

Ilia and Blake are smiling at me deeper inside, there’s a small table set up with a cake. Ilia comes and hugs me after Neon backs away and I hold her close, “Weiss, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when they took you! I never should have gone to class that day!”

I pull out of the hug enough to look her in the eyes, “hey, I told you to go to class like normal, this is on my father and the police, not you.”

She sniffs and nods her head, “I know, but it’s just so horrible.”

I shrug, “it is what it is. Now I love the idea of a cake but I feel gross as hell, I need a bath.”

Neon perks up, “don’t be silly, we don’t mind! You look fine and we’re here to support you.”

“And I said I want to bathe. Thank you for the cake, but I’m going to take a bath.”

Ilia and Blake share a look before Blake shrugs and Ilia turns to me, “okay, that’s fine, did you want me to join you? I could help you wash up and-”

“No. Thank you. I need to be by myself for a minute.” I grab a towel and go to my closet only to find it empty. Oh, right, “Neon, can I borrow some of your clothes?”

She nods, “of course, feel free. We’re close to the same size at least.”

“Thanks. Don’t wait up for me, I could be awhile. Thanks again for the cake and being here. I’ll be fine. Really.”

\- - - - - -

I exit the bath to find Blake sitting and reading, she looks up, closes her book and glares at me, “I know you’re having a rough time, but that doesn’t mean you get to shut us out Weiss. Especially Ilia.”

I roll my eyes and start putting on my makeup, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I told you, I needed a bath. I felt gross.”

“Right. And you needed to be alone, even though Robyn specifically said to not be alone until we deal with your father. What’s really going on Weiss?”

“Why does something have to be going on? I can make my own decisions.”

“You can, as long as you don’t hurt others in the process. Ilia has been worried sick since you got arrested, Neon was beside herself with worry, and your sister was in a panic when we called her. So again, stop making this all about you.”

I put down my makeup brush and turn to face Blake directly, “and I’m fine. I’m sorry if I was dismissive earlier, but I didn’t feel myself.”

She shakes her head, “you’re still not acting like yourself. You’re being cold and acting like you can only rely on yourself. Newsflash; you’re not the only one with a history of abuse! I know what it’s like to be where you are, but you can’t just shut people out, it doesn’t end well, believe me.”

I feel my eyes grow hot and force down the tears, “so what? I’m supposed to just come crawling to you and Ilia every time I need help? That’s not fair to either of you! I can do this, I know my father.”

She sighs and rolls her eyes, “you’re not going to listen to me right now. I get it. Just, call Ilia after you feel better? She cares about you a lot, and I don’t want to see her get hurt.”

I nod, a bit too quickly, “yes, I’m going to call her after I feel like myself again.”

“Good, I’m going to hold you to that. Remember she’s my partner as much as she’s your girlfriend.”

With that she leaves me alone, or so I think until Neon comes in, looking more somber than I’m used to. “Hey roomie, how are you doing? Anything you want to talk about?”

Gods damn it, “not right now. I just want to finish my makeup and then I’m going to call Ilia and apologize for being an asshole earlier. I’m not in the best head space right now.”

She nods, “you’re really not. Weiss, I love you like the sister I never had, but you can’t keep pushing us away when we’re trying to help you.”

I clench my fist, I feel rage bubbling in my chest and I have to stop myself from doing something embarrassing that father-! 

Ah. There it is. I’m trying not to show weakness, I’m trying to man up, I’m trying to stuff my feelings down. I’m trying to please a father that would rather me be publicly humiliated than accept me for who I am. My throat goes stiff and my eyes sting as tears form. I feel Neon wrap her arms around me and I grab onto her as I cry, the repressed feelings of the past few days coming out in the form of gasps and sobs.

“Shh, it’s okay Weiss. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Neon. I-I’m s-so scared!”

She starts humming a tune, it sounds like a folk melody. I keep crying even as I calm down. I’m gonna be okay, I have friends. I will pay back their kindness when I get out from under father’s cruelty.

“Thank you Neon.”

She ruffles my hair, “of course, any time.”

\- - - - - - -

“Can I call you?”

The text I sent Ilia seems to just sit there, mocking me. Four little words, and I’ve spent fifteen minutes agonizing over them. Should I have just called her? Does she hate me now? Did I screw this up? What am I even going to say? Sorry I was regressing into the persona my father molded for me? 

I jump as my phone rings, I feel relief and trepidation as Ilia’s name is on the caller ID.

I take a deep breath before answering, “hey, thank you, I’m so sorry for-”

“For acting like a total jerk and not letting me comfort you, after panicking and worrying about you?”

“Yes. Gods, I’m. I’m really sorry.”

“Apology accepted. Now, how are you doing? I mean really doing, not the brave face you had for us earlier.”

“Terrified? Angry? Ashamed and humiliated?”

I hear her wince before answer, “I’m so sorry sweetheart, I didn’t really help by jumping down your throat huh?”

I shake my head, “no it’s not your fault, don’t be sorry.”

She sighs, “we really need to be face to face, I miss holding you. While you were in jail I kept worrying about what might happen to you in there.”

“Want to come over? I would come to you, but it’s not safe for me at night, and my new ankle monitor would probably alert the cops.”

“Shit, yeah, I forgot about that. I’ll be over soon, Blake can drop me off at your building.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.”

\- - - - - - - -

“Ilia is coming over?! Sleepover!” Neon is way too excited about this.

“Neon, it’s not a sleepover. Ilia is coming over to give me emotional support since I can’t go to her and Blake’s.”

She huffs, “still! I want to do hair braiding and nail painting and all that stuff! It’ll be fun and take our minds off of everything!”

I sigh, “Neon, I don’t have enough hair to braid remember? Also I already re-did my trans pride nails.”

“Spoilsport!” She plops onto her bed dramatically, “fine! Have your boring cuddle session, I didn’t even want to have anyone braid my hair or anything!”

“If there’s a slumber party I’ll be sure to invite you okay? Right now I’m just not in the right head space for that.”

A knock on the door interrupts her reply and I check the peep hole before opening the door for Ilia, I’m not getting jumped again.

We share a chaste kiss on the lips before holding hands and heading back inside. Neon looks like she’s about to explode with excitement, “you two are so cute together!”

I rub the back of my neck and Ilia shuffles her feet in shared embarrassment, “okay, Neon we get it,” I say.

Ilia looks bashful, “I kinda forgot you’d be here Neon. I hope I’m not too much of a intrusion.”

Neon jumps off the bed and takes a surprised Ilia’s hand, “you are never an intrusion! Just pretend I’m not here, I’ll get changed for bed and you two can cuddle like I’m not even in the room!”

Before I can warn Ilia Neon pulls her sports bra and shorts off and heads to her closet to put on the baggy oversized t-shirt she sleeps in.

Ilia’s face is red from normal embarrassment for once and not her special skin, she leans close to my ear looking away from Neon, “is she always this casual about changing? I’d have died of gay in the first week if so.”

I nod, “she is, first day, before the party, she stripped off in front of me, I can’t remember if we even had our door closed.”

Neon notices us and looks down at herself, “oops, forgot not everyone grew up in a small apartment. My moms told me we didn’t have the luxury of privacy, with only the one bathroom for the three of us.”

I shake my head, “that sounds cramped, no wonder you like going outside so much.”

“Yeah, not having my own space growing up was a bit of a drag, but I gained a lot of body confidence so it all worked out.”

Ilia shakes her head, averting her eyes still, “I’ll say you do. You’re only wearing panties by the way.”

Neon rolls her eyes and pulls her shirt on, “there, you can look now prude,” she sticks her tongue out at Ilia.

“Guh! I’m not a prude! Weiss, tell her I’m not a prude!”

I giggle before kissing Ilia’s cheek and dragging her to my bed, “she’s not a prude, she’s just excitable.”

Ilia grumbles halfheartedly, “not what I was going for but yeah, sure.”

I pull her under the sheets and snuggle closer, “let’s get some rest. It’s been a long few days for us. I’ve been in a prison, it, changes a woman.” I pause for dramatic effect and then we all burst out laughing. I’ll be okay, it’s going to take time, but I can get through this.


	8. Reality Sinks In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is trying to keep up with her school work, but between her arrest and comments by her classmates, she can't keep up, her grades and attendance falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS FIRST!
> 
> So this chapter is going to be interesting to get through. Possible triggers for people will be transphobia, dysphoria, and brief self harm and suicide mentions. Those last two aren't going to be super detailed but I wanted to warn people anyway.
> 
> But if you can get through that there's some sexy stuff at the end! ^_^ Thanks for reading!

Movies and television never tells you how long it really takes a case to go to court. Meanwhile I’m still trying to go to classes, being whispered about, feeling othered even more than just being openly trans had done. It’s a lot, the only thing keeping me sane is having Ilia, Blake, and Neon around. I don’t know how I’d survive without their help. 

I’m about to round a corner when I hear two boys talking, “I heard she kicked a guy in the dick, you’d think she wouldn’t do that since she has one!”

“Nah man, I saw a clip online, leaked security footage, she punched him in the gut, kept running. Dude she hit went down like a punk though, vomit everywhere, she might be small but she still hits like a guy.”

“Hah! I’ll bet that’s the real reason Ilia is dating her, she wants the D but hates men too much.”

I turn around, I don’t want to see them. I can skip that class. My grades are already terrible, what’s one more missed class in all of this? I feel wetness around my eyes as I duck into the women’s room and I quickly hide in a stall and start sobbing. It’s bad enough I have to deal with this, but to have Ilia talked about like that? I wanted to punch them! But I’m in enough legal trouble as it is.

I try and quiet down as I hear the door open and some girls are talking, “-and I thought I was a slut, but Schnee comes here and shacks up with two women on its first night? What a dog! Going around in its dress, just so it can fuck a lesbian!”

“Don’t call her that! Weiss is a woman!”

“Yeah, right, that’s why its going to be on trial for assaulting someone. Male anger runs deep, I’m telling you.”

“Hey, innocent until proven guilty! I bet her father leaked that footage to smear her name even more. Not that it was needed, if it wasn’t for the Schnee name protecting her, she’d have been raped and killed inside of a month here.”

“I heard it almost was anyway! The defense that its lawyer is going with is that it was assaulted in the basement, that’s why it ran and hit the bellhop. What a coward! Just plead guilty and get daddy to pay off the judge!”

“Hah! She wishes! I heard Jacques cut her off, too much of an embarrassment to the family.” They finish washing up and leave, anger clenches my gut, I feel sick to my stomach. Really sick, I feel bile in my throat and I barely get my head over the toilet before I vomit. It feels like a vise is grabbing my balls as I heave, triggering dysphoria, penis is wrong, shit fuck! I start crying as I continue throwing up, the smell and the acid taste making me sicker.

A knock on my stall makes me jump, “hey, you okay in there? I was in the stall at the end, heard you crying, then those bitches left and you started throwing up. You okay?”

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, “I’m fine, go away!”

“I call bullshit, If you have anyone you can call, do it. I’m not leaving until you do.”

I shakily grab my phone out of my purse and call Ilia, “the phone you are using is no longer active, try contacting your service provider for more details!”

No, no no no, NO! “Fuck!” Father! You sick bastard! Bad enough I don’t have money and had to get Blake and Ilia to pay for clothes for me, bad enough you had me assaulted, bad enough I’m a trans girl puking in the restrooms, BAD ENOUGH! But you had to kill my phone too!

“Hey, you alright? You’re growling, or groaning, I’m not sure.” The girl on the other side of the door is worried about me. Fuck. I guess I have to ask her for help after all. Shit.

“No, I’m in a bad way. Can I borrow your phone? Mine’s disconnected.”

“Sure, but not until you’ve come out here and washed up a bit. You’re gonna keep throwing up until you clean your mouth.”

I grunt as I stand, I feel weak. Get cleaned up, call Ilia, get home, kill father. I wish. I exit the stall, the girl has dark hair, weird hat, I barely look at her. I see myself in the mirror and I’m disgusted, face is wrong, too thin? Too fat? Doesn’t matter. Wrong, dirty, wash, need it clean.

I turn on a sink and splash water on my face before cupping some into my mouth and spiting it out. I spit a few more times and splash my face again, I grab a paper towel and wipe what’s left of my makeup off. I look at myself again, face is wrong, you are wrong. Silly boy in a stupid dress! I start grabbing at my face, pulling at it, trying to reshape it, make it right.

My hands are pulled away suddenly, “hey none of that! You need help! Stop hurting yourself!”

I growl as I try to pull loose from the girl, I turn to face her, not a hat, bunny ears, “what do you know?”

She gives me a look, stern and sad at the same time, she holds one of her wrists to my face, pale lines of scar tissue on them, my heart sinks, “I know enough to know you need help or you might not be here tomorrow.”

I fall to the floor, I bury my head in my knees and start crying, “why does everything hurt? Why is it this hard? Why?”

She’s holding me now, rubbing my back, “I don’t know. But it will get better, I promise.”

Sniffling, I pull out my phone, scroll to Ilia’s contact card, “text her, tell her where we are. I need her here. I’m Weiss.”

She takes her phone out and starts texting, “Velvet, nice to meet you Weiss. You’re gonna be okay. I got you.”

“Thank you,” I start sobbing again. 

\- - - - -

“Fucking asshole dickbag son of a bitch fucking fucker fuck! Where’s my stabbing knife!” Ilia hasn’t stopped being red for the last ten minutes.

“Ilia, I can’t let you kill my dad, even if he deserves it,” we’re in my room, and Ilia is pacing back and forth, she’s too angry to sit still, and I’m too depressed to do anything but lie on my bed. I hear the door unlock before Neon and Blake come in, they look worried and only get more so when they see Ilia.

Blake reaches out to her partner, “hey, Ilia, it’s going to be okay, Weiss is safe, you’re safe.”

Ilia pulls her into a hug, turning blue, “it’s not fair! We should be safe and happy! Instead we’re constantly dealing with bullshit all because of stupid bigoted assholes!”

I sigh and try to get up, only I can’t find the energy, I keep thinking about that girl that kept calling me ‘it’, like I wasn’t even a person. I try so hard to be myself, to be a woman, and this asshole doesn’t even give me the dignity of a pronoun! At least father thinks of me as a person! “Fuck!”

Everyone else jumps and I realize I’ve shouted, “sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Blake and Ilia share a look before joining me on my bed on either side of me, Neon follows, resting her hand on my leg. Blake kisses my cheek, “shh, you have a right to be pissed okay? I know it’s hard for you to show your emotions, but you’re safe here. We’re here for you.”

I start sobbing for what feels like the hundredth time today, my chest and throat hurt, I can hardly breathe. I pull Ilia and Blake closer to me, they hold me tight as I let out every bit of pain I’ve been feeling. All the rage and humiliation, all the sadness and despair. I keep crying, and crying, and crying. Until all the tears are dry and I feel empty. No longer sad, just, nothing.

Neon starts petting my leg and I giggle, once I start I can’t stop. Ilia and Blake are surprised and start chuckling too. Ilia gets herself calm enough to ask, “what’s so funny?” she says it softly, kindly.

I sigh as I get myself under control, “I don’t know, just, the absurdity of everything. Father sends me to Mantle to punish me, I make friends with every Faunus I meet, and he keeps trying to take me down, but here I am, with you three, I’m going to make it.”

They all smile at me, Ilia kisses my cheek, “yeah you are. And we’re gonna be here for you while you do.”

Neon nods, “damn right!”

We stay in a cuddle pile, I start drifting off, feeling warm and safe.

\- - - - - -

“-you can’t just evict her! She’s a student here, what the hell?” I’m woken by the sound of Neon yelling at someone.

I try and wake up, feeling groggy, “wuz goin’ on?”

Blake is near Neon at the door, and Ilia pulls me closer, “shh, we’re not gonna let anything happen to you.”

I can hear a gruff voice from the hallway, “I’m afraid due to criminal activity, poor grades, and attendance issues, we are expelling mister Schnee from the university.”

“Miss Schnee!” Blake yells at the man, “this is bullshit, and you know it! I want to see the dean’s signature on this expulsion. You’re not coming in here until I do!”

He sighs and I hear papers being pulled out, I get up from the bed and Ilia clings to me, I take her hand as I stand next to Neon and Blake. The papers look official enough from what I can see over Blake’s shoulder.

Blake grumbles, “I’m still going to protest this. You stay out there, we’ll help Weiss pack her things,” she shuts the door and turns the lock, “okay, let’s hurry and get everything packed up. Weiss, you’re going to stay with me and Ilia until this is sorted out and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

I shrug, “I thought this might happen. Neon, grab the makeup stuff, Ilia and I can start folding clothes, Blake, keep that door shut, I don’t trust them not to bust it down to evict me faster.”

It doesn’t take long with us working together to get packed. I take a breath then nod to Blake, she opens the door and we carry all I have left out of the dorm. There are confused students in the hall, some look sympathetic, others clearly enjoying seeing me ousted. We pack everything into Blake’s car, I hug Neon goodbye, we’re both too emotional to say much. She wipes a tear away from her eyes, “I love you roomie.”

I lift her chin up, “I love you too. This isn’t over, stay proud, stay strong.”

\- - - -

I’m just finishing hanging up one of my new dresses in the guest closet when I hear Ilia call me from downstairs, “Weiss! Robyn’s here!”

I sigh and head downstairs, this is gonna keep being rough isn’t it? Robyn has set up on the dining room table with papers and a laptop. A woman with blue hair I assume is part of her firm is sitting next to her reading through some papers.

Robyn smiles at me, “hey sweetheart, how are you holding up? I got worried when your phone was disconnected.”

I shrug, “I’m better than I could be if I didn’t have Ilia and Blake looking out for me. I’d be homeless, no money, and no phone. Chances are high I’d be dead in a week if not for them.”

The other woman looks up from her papers, her voice is husky, but warm, “welcome to the disinherited trans girls club. I’m May.”

I take a seat, “Weiss. Nice to meet you,” I turn to Robyn, “so what’s the plan?”

Robyn sighs, “I’m afraid it’s the same plan as before. We can’t really fight the university until we go to trial for everything else. If we can prove you were acting in self defense, then we can move on to going after your father directly. May has managed to get some footage from the hotel, right before the cameras ‘malfunctioned’, and isn’t it interesting that the same men you met with were seen for a few seconds before the cameras shut off?”

May nods, “very interesting, but not as interesting as Lapis Smith’s new sports car. Seems he came into some money not long before guiding you to the elevator,” she holds up one of the papers she was reading, “seems a holding, of a holding, of the Schnee power company gave him some money for ‘services rendered or to be rendered’ and he couldn’t wait to spend it.”

I don’t hide my surprise, “how did you get his bank records?”

Robyn smiles, “don’t worry, it’s all legal, that isn’t his bank record, we were able to get that information from a shareholder of the shell company your father used to pay Smith. Now proving your father was behind the payment will be difficult, but we should be able to argue that Smith was paid to lead you into that trap, and keep you there should the thugs fail.”

I sigh, “so when is the trial supposed to be?”

Robyn grimaces, “it’s not gonna be quick Weiss. We do know who the judge is going to be at least, James Ironwood. I wouldn’t have picked him as a first choice, but he can’t be bribed. The bad news is that if we fail, he doesn’t pull punches on sentencing. He’s ex military, honorable discharge after a severe injury, and he is very by the books.”

“Ex military huh,” I say, “I agree that doesn’t sound like my first choice either, but at least he won’t be bought.”

May snorts, “yeah that’s the only good thing about it. He’s completely conservative, prone to favoring current and former military, and believes poor people are poor because they deserve it.”

Robyn intercedes, “be that as it may, we still have to work on convincing him you are innocent. I won’t lie to you, this is going to be hard, it’s going to be long, and it’s going to be painful. We’ll do what we can to keep you safe, but the press is going to be swarming once we go to trial.”

I roll my eyes, “great. Anything else I should know?”

Robyn sighs, “well there is the matter of your pronouns. I know you’re a woman, and I will refer to you as such as much as I can. But even though you legally changed your name, as far as the court system is concerned you are still listed as ‘male.’ So chances are Ironwood and the prosecution will use he/him pronouns when talking about you.”

I groan and lay my head on the table, “ugh! I knew getting my name change was the easy part, but I thought I had time to work on getting my gender listed properly. I wasn’t in a rush, then all this bullshit happened. Fuck!”

I feel a hand on my arm, I look up to see May smiling kindly, “hey, go easy on yourself. We know who you are, your friends and girlfriends know who you are, and everyone else doesn’t matter. We have your back okay?”

I freeze. Girlfriends? Plural? Blake isn’t my, she’s Ilia’s partner, not my. Wait, Blake kissed me on the cheek before we fell asleep in the cuddle pile. Was that a romantic kiss? I have two girlfriends? Holy shit, I have two girlfriends!

“You okay? You’ve gone all red in the face,” Robyn’s voice pulls me out of my head, and I feel myself blush harder.

I bury my face in my arms on the table again, “I’m fine! Don’t read into it!”

Robyn chuckles, “okay sweetie, we’ll be going soon,” I hear a clunk as something is placed on the table, “here’s a prepaid phone you can use until you get more stable, it’s loaded with me and my team’s numbers, as well as your girlfriends’ and Neon Katt’s.”

I look up again, getting my face mostly under control, “thank you, for everything.”

“Thank me when we get you out of this, just stay strong in the mean time.”

May gives me a last pat on the shoulder before she starts helping Robyn pack up, “yeah, we got this Weiss, just focus on staying safe.”

After seeing Robyn and May out the door I enter the living room and see Ilia and Blake cuddling, they gesture me over, making a space between them for me. I take their hands in mine and lean into Ilia’s shoulder, “thank you both again for helping me, it means everything.”

Blake squeezes my hand, “hey, you would have done the same thing if one of us needed the help.”

I look over at Blake, her golden eyes shining brightly against her dark skin, I blush and look down, her lips are full and soft looking. I gulp, sink or swim time, “thanks anyway. Uh, this may sound weird, but could I kiss you? I-I know this is sudden, and probably really inappropriate, and yo-”

She quiets me with a kiss, yep her lips are really soft, oh my gods. I feel my whole face flush as I return the kiss, I can’t keep from smiling. I feel Ilia kiss me on my neck, her free hand moving my hair out of the way as she kisses up to my ear. I moan into Blake’s mouth as I feel Ilia tease my ear just the way she knows I like. I move my hands out of my lovers’ hands, and around to the backs of their bodies, pulling them closer to me, encouraging them to continue. 

Blake backs away and I open my eyes, breathing deep. Yes, breathing, that’s a good idea. She smiles and looks beside my face, she moves past me and she and Ilia share a kiss, I start kissing Blake’s neck, like Ilia did for me, showing there is no jealously, only love here. I feel a sudden lurch in my groin and freeze, memories of our first failed attempt together flood back to me.

No, no no no! Not now! Not again! As if sensing something wrong Ilia and Blake break from each other, and move to hold me, Ilia kisses my cheek, “shh, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay, we’re here.”

I feel my eyes burn as tears start to form, “gods damn it! Why does she always do this to me? You didn’t even touch her and she’s straining to get out, but she feels wrong!”

Blake holds my cheek in her hand, turning me towards her, “hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But maybe if you let her out, let her breathe she’ll relax?”

That might help, take the physical pressure off anyway, yeah, okay. I raise my hips and pull my skirt and panties off, my penis practically springs up, ready for action. I have to laugh at how silly she looks, but she doesn’t feel wrong anymore, she feels better. I smile as I kiss Blake and Ilia in turn, “thank you, much better.”

Blake nods, “I know there’s no touching her, but can I just say she’s beautiful?”

Ilia kisses me, then pulls back her spots briefly turning pink, “I agree, so beautiful.”

I shouldn’t have to hear it, but hearing it, hearing them loving the way I look, seeing the adoration and yes, the lust in their eyes, it warms me to my core. I can’t help but feel a deep sense of pure joy. I start kissing Ilia as I use one hand to stroke myself, I moan into her mouth as I’m suddenly cumming hard, hips jerking as I release. I feel Blake move away, then I feel warm hands on my thighs, a few light aftershocks and I sigh as I sink into the couch, Ilia smiles at me then goes pink again looking at Blake.

I turn to see Blake licking my cum off her face, the sight is intensely erotic. If I hadn’t just had one of the best orgasms of my life I’d be getting hard looking at her enjoy my taste.

She winks at me as she licks more off her fingers, “I knew you’d taste good Weiss, had to see for myself.”

If I wasn’t still wearing I shirt I know my chest would be red, as it is I know I’m red down to my neck as I hide my face in Ilia’s shoulder, “fuck ladies, this is intense! But I feel selfish, I haven’t helped either of you cum.”

Ilia grabs my hand and holds me steady as she guides me up and towards the bedroom, “there’s a solution to that Weiss, we’re just getting started.”

Blake joins us going up the stairs, pulling her top off as she goes, “mhm, and also, you’re not selfish for loving yourself. I think that’s very sexy of you.”

I don’t have a response for that beyond smiling. Ilia and I help each other undress when we get to the bedroom. Without words, as though we rehearsed this, Blake gets on the bed, naked, her legs spread, Ilia moves between them. Blake pulls her in closer, I move behind Ilia, I smile as I see how wet she is. I start licking and kissing around her pussy, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of how she tastes. I hear her moan as I continue working my tongue in circles, Blake moaning in tandem with her. 

She pushes her hips towards me, and I take my cue and her clit into my mouth, sucking hard then releasing, then sucking hard again. Her cry of pleasure is music to my ears, I grin before returning to my task, soon I feel her legs tense under my hands as I work her clit, her orgasm is delicious.

Ilia’s scream of pleasure is muted, I think Blake pulled her down on herself, “I’m cumming!” I hear Blake yell before her own orgasm hits her. I keep gently circling Ilia’s entrance with my tongue as she comes down from her peak, her body going limp as she relaxes. I move up onto the bed, I lie next to Ilia, she’s still panting from all that, and Blake looks content, but far less exhausted. Blake smiles at me and we pull Ilia’s tired body up between us. She snuggles in next to us, her spots pink and a smile on her face.

We cuddle together, we’ll have to clean ourselves in a minute, but for now we enjoy the afterglow. My life might be a mess, but with these two I know we can make it through the other side.


End file.
